BN Thieves Amnesia
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Balance forgets his best friend


Based on a prompt about amnesia I feel like it's too similar to another story I wrote, but I like it anyway and hope you do too!

Enjoy!

"What happened?" Balance pulled himself out of a pile of rubble.

"You got hit," the silver ranger responded as he unmorphed.

"Hit?" Balance looked around confused.

"Come on, we need to get back to the ship," Naga informed.

Balance shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are."

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Naga asked.

"Really... Who are you?" Balance wondered.

"Something must have happened to your processing. I'm your best friend, Naga. See you have a seiza blaster? I have one too," Naga tried to explain.

"Oh yeah, I'm a kyuranger. I remember them, there are 11 of us," Balance stated.

"There are 12," Naga was unsure what to do, "Let's get back to the ship and get this figured out."

They got onto the ship and Balance greeted everyone.

"Balance knows he's a kyuranger, but he doesn't remember me," Naga informed.

"Why do you keep talking in a monotone voice? Can you not show any emotion?" Balance jabbed.

The kyurangers looked on in shock.

Naga was noticeably holding in anger as he replied, "My people cast away emotions, I'm here to learn them."

"Why would they do that? How can anyone be alive without emotions?" Balance continued prodding.

Naga knew if he continued this conversation he would get angrier or start crying so he turned around and walked out of the room. As he left he heard, "Looks like he can get upset."

"You just made him that way!" Hammie smacked Balance's arm.

"Someone should go talk to him," the commander decided.

"Who? Balance is the only one who knows him well enough!" Raptor responded.

"Hammie?" Spada suggested.

She shook her head, "Last time I gave him advice was terrible, look what happened with Akyanba."

Balance looked around the room, "Am I really his only friend?"

Lucky spoke up, "We are all his friends, but you two have been together longer than any of us. You are the BN thieves! You two know each other inside and out, and I guess that's why he's upset you don't remember him."

"Plus you just said how many offensive things to him?" Stinger reminded.

"Look, let's get you looked at and see what is wrong," Raptor suggested.

Balance nodded and followed Raptor to the medical bay. Tsurugi came in to help as well and they quickly found the problem. Being a mechanical life form was interesting, not as simple as a robot or a human. However, it seemed to be a case of a loose wire, which they quickly reattached.

"Naga?" Balance knocked on his door, "Naga, I remember everything now. I'm sorry for what I said."

Balance knocked once again before Naga opened the door. Naga smiled wide and responded, "I am glad you remember."

Balance looked at his friend and noticed the red circles surrounding his eyes, "Stop faking happiness, I know I upset you."

"Do I not just fake all of my emotions?" Naga gave a plain stare at the golden life form in front of him.

"No, you don't. I've seen you genuinely happy. I've seen you smile, laugh, and cry like the rest of us. You might be a little different but that is not a bad thing. And I know you are upset."

Balance pulled the silver haired man in for a hug and kept holding him until Naga hugged back. When Balance pulled away he asked, "Do you know why I forgot you and not the others?" 

When Naga shook his head, Balance responded, "I have more memories of you. You have a whole different and bigger section of memories than the others because you are special."

Naga gave a slight smile, "I'm sorry I got angry."

"You had every right to be, but I'm going to make it up to you!" Balance ran off leaving Naga confused.

In an hour Naga noticed it was dinner time. Spada tried to have meals ready at consistent times, making the team gather together to bond over the food.

When Naga walked into the kitchen he noticed Balance with an apron on helping Spada. He breathed in deep and smiled at the smell.

A few of the others were already sitting and talking and Naga sat down next to Stinger.

"I changed the meal plan just a little bit to add in this soup," Spada mentioned, "but it fits in perfectly."

Balance passed out bowls of the soup while Spada got the plates together. When Balance got done and sat next to Naga, he mentioned, "You were eating this type of soup when I noticed your first genuine smile. I don't know if I ever told you that or if you even noticed it yourself, but I thought I'd help bring a smile to your face again."

Naga was touched that Balance would remember details like that and a small chuckle rose up as he grinned widely.


End file.
